Desert Rose
by Ashurii7
Summary: A young, Arabian Princess has traveled a long way to fulfill her duty to marry the Prince of Egypt. She had feared that she would live a life of despair, under the rule of the Pharaoh - would he be cruel and unkind? No. To her surprise, he becomes her trusted friend and dearest love. There will be sexual content - you have been warned. AtemxOC
1. The Journey

_In the middle of the desert..._

Sitting quietly in my seat, next to the small window of the chariot, my ruby-red eyes gazed out into the wondering sand, awaiting the moment we would reach the Egyptian Palace. With a red scarf covering my head and shoulders, I also wore my Arabian attire that consisted of royal blue harem type clothing, adorned with gold accessories and jewels.

Also, along with all the other jewelry was my prized possession - the gold band on my forehead. It was simple, yet elegant... And it reminded me of my mother when she use to wear hers.

My gaze shifted downwards as I fiddled with the bracelets around my wrist. At times like this, I wish she were still here. For you see, I am a princess - an engaged to be married princess, as a matter of fact. I knew, since I was a young child, I was to wed the prince of Egypt and rule by his side. Even though I knew it was my duty, to leave the comfort of the palace walls of home and leaving my father, I was terrified. Would the prince like me? Would I like him? What if we hated each other? I'd spend the rest of my life miserable and deep in depression. I tried to push those thoughts aside, however, I couldn't help but allow the dark thoughts cloud my mind. It was a possibility...

My father glanced up from the scrolls he was reading to stare at my nervous form, gently, he smiled.

"Are you alright, flower?" he asked, calling me by my nickname.

"Yes, just... restless" I chose my words carefully, I did not want my father to worry.

Looking past my obvious façade, my father continued to smile, knowing full well I was a bundle of nerves.

"Do not fret, my dear Layla, the young prince is a kind man... And handsome as well" I groaned, not wishing to discuss this with my father.

"Baba, I do not wish to speak of this" I whine, looking back out the window as he laughed.

"You have your mother's feisty attitude, that is for sure" he looked back down the his scrolls.

Without him noticing, a small smile appeared upon my lips at the mention of my mother. She so kind and beautiful. I missed her terribly...

* * *

><p><em>Egypt: The Palace...<em>

Walking aimlessly throughout the palace, a young priest called for the prince, "Your majesty!" the man called. When no response was heard, the priest sighed in frustration as he continued to walk.

'Where could he be?' he pondered as he looked through each room. After what seemed like eons of searching, he happened to stumble upon the young prince, leaning against one of the palace balconies.

"Ah, there you are my prince! I've searched all over for you. The princess will be arriving soon and-" when he approached the young man, the prince made no movement or even showed signs of acknowledgement - causing concern to the priest. He frowned.

"Sire? Is something wrong?" he asked, reaching closer.

The young Egyptian prince shook his head as he lightly pushed away from the alabaster stoned balcony.

"No, I'm fine. I was... distracted, you were searching for me, Mahad?" he turned to face the priest with a small smile.

Not wanting to pressuring the prince into speaking to him, he nodded.

"Yes, it was just to notify you that King Aamir and Princess Layla will be arriving shortly, the royal guards are close to escorting them back to the palace" he explained.

The young prince nodded, following Mahad down the hallway. As much as the prince thought he could hide his emotions, he was a little nervous. What would the princess be like? Would she be a terrible shrew? The prince gave out a mental sigh as he followed Mahad, worry etched into his eyes.

_'I may as well face the fate the gods have chosen for me' _

* * *

><p><em>Hours later...<em>

"Aknamkanon, my dearest friend, how have you been?!" my father greeted the Pharaoh as we both approached him.

The Pharaoh smiled brightly as my father grew closer, I followed not far behind, clutching part of the material of the scarf to my chest. To be in unfamiliar territory both excited and terrified me.

"Ah, Aamir, it's good to see you again" both men embraced each other and shook hands. I had looked at my surroundings only to see that, other than the Pharaoh, there were only a few guards posted at the palace gates. Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I looked towards the Pharoah as he smiled warmly at me.

"This must be your daughter, you may not remember me as that last time I seen you, you were very young" he spoke, then turned to Aamir, "She's blossomed into a beautiful desert rose" feeling my cheeks warm, my father smiled as he gently lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, just like her mother, Gods rest her soul" Aamir agreed and closed his eyes.

The Pharoah nodded, slowly turning towards the palace, "Come, I'm sure you're both tired from the long journey, please, make sure yourselves comfortable. My servants will attend to you" with that, we were led inside the palace with our guards following close behind with our belongings.


	2. The Meeting

_Inside the palace..._

I was led by one of the servants to my quarters as two guards followed, carrying my luggage with them. I looked down at the ground as I followed behind, saying nothing as we walked.

_'I can't believe I'm actually here... I wonder when I will meet the prince'_ my mind had wondered to my husband to be, wondering if Baba told me was true. Was he handsome? Or was he saying that to ease my mind? No. My father would never speak such lies, even if it were my duty to marry, my father would have nothing less but the best for me. I smiled warmly to myself.

_'I'm glad I still have Baba to guide me... if only for a short period of time' _my smile disappeared. Unfortunately, after the prince and I are wed, my father will have to leave to go back to the Kingdom. That means, leaving me to my new life as Princess of Egypt. And one day, I will be Queen, ruling by the new Pharaoh's side.

"Your highness, your chambers" I looked up from the ground to notice we'd arrived.

"Thank you" I said as both guards and I entered the room. It was absolutely stunning. Though I knew, living in a palace, you would enjoy all the luxury of fine silk and beautiful architecture, never had I imagined this room would be able to compare to the one I had back in Syria.

"Shall I call for a bath for you?" asked the servant lady.

"Yes, please. It's been a long journey" I replied, smiling at her.

She smiled warmly, "Of course, your highness. Should you need anything else, please, ask for me. My name is Bastet" for a servant, she was beautiful with dark, auburn hair and amber-colored eyes that shined in sunlight. However, being a servant, her clothes seemed to be well maintained and she did wear a few gold accessories.

I nodded, "Thank you, Bastet."

She smiled and bowed her head in respect. The guards placed my things on the floor, carefully, then bowed and left the room - leaving me to have a moment to myself. Gently unwrapping the scarf, I placed it on the bed as I looked around the room. The bed was covered in red and gold Egyptian satin sheets and the bed itself was made of gold, along with many of the other items in the room, including the vanity and chair, sitting across from the bed. Drapery hung from the walls, just above the bed, and around the four posts. This was if the sun was setting and the light directed into the room, the sheets could easily be pulled down and block the light. Or, it could be used for privacy.

I blushed at the thought. Immediately, I set that aside as I continued my exploration of the room. I noticed a wardrobe, made of both gold and hand carved mahogany. I would be able to neatly place my clothes in here for safe keeping. I smiled, making my way towards the bath. The tub itself was large and, again, made of gold. The scent of roses filled the air. I looked to the corner and noticed a large vase, carrying beautiful, red roses. I walked up to the flowers, but before I could pick one up, a knock sounded on my door.

"Yes?" I called as I walked from the bathing room.

"My lady, we've come to prepare the bath for you, may we come in?" I heard different voice this time.

"Yes, of course, come in" I replied.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal two other servant girls, along with Bastet.

"Is everything to your liking?" asked Bastet, the two girls ushered into the bathing room to being preparing for me.

"Yes, thank you very much. May I ask, where did you get those beautiful roses?" I looked to Bastet.

"Oh! Those are grown in our sanctuary. After you're finished with your bath, I'll be more then happy to show you" she smiled.

An excited gleam appeared in my eyes, "Yes, that would be fantastic, thank you" I grinned.

"It's a pleasure" Bastet bowed her head, "I also want to let you know that the Pharaoh is planning a celebratory feast for you and your father this evening, is there a special gown you would like to wear?" she asked.

"Actually, I hadn't thought that far. Is there something in particular that I should wear?" I asked.

"It really depends on your preference, Princess" she replied, "Would you like the servants and I to unpack your things while you bathe? Then, we can see what you have to wear" she suggested.

"Excellent idea" I agreed.

"Lady Layla, your bath is ready" the servant girls bowed.

I smiled at the both of them.

"Thank you so much" I thanked them as I walked towards the bath, leaving the servants and Bastet to unpack all my things.

I entered back into the room to see that all my belongings had been neatly folded and put away, leaving one of my favorite dresses upon the bed, laid out. It was a dark-blue, sleeveless gown that reached the floor with a thick, red sash wrapped around the waistline. The neckline was shaped just like a heart. I looked over to the vanity to see my jewelry, along with my band, laid carefully before me.

I dried myself off with the towel that had been left for me. I walked over to place a robe to cover my body. Tying the sash just right, I padded over to the vanity, taking a seat so I could prepare myself. Usually, my attendants are to get me prepared, however - for as long as I can remember - I always preferred to do everything myself, despite what most people thought. My hair, fortunately being the way it was, curled natural and was left untamed. I applied the necessary make up that I thought was appropriate, along with placing thick-golden cuffs on both wrists along with a gold snake arm bracelet with red rubies on each of it's eyes. I gently took the Egyptian collar with rubies on it and placed it around my neck, making sure to lift my hair as so it would not get caught. Then, reaching with care, I took my golden band and placed it back around my forehead where it belonged. Once I was adorned with gold and jewels, I sat up from my seat and let the robe drift off my shoulders to the floor.

I turned around and walked over to my gown, being careful as I placed the dress over my head as it pooled down around my feet. Adjusting the top to fit perfectly, I tied the sash neatly around my waist. I picked up a bit of the material from the floor and stepped into the golden slippers. I walked over to the mirror again and looked myself in the mirror and smiled, satisfied with how I looked.

A knock, suddenly, was heard on the other side of the door, "Princess?"

"Enter" I replied.

The door creaked open to reveal Bastet, looking a little surprised.

"Oh, my lady, I hadn't expected you to be ready, I would have had the-" I put my hand up to stop her.

"I'd prefer to dress myself, but I do thank and appreciate you for your efforts" I replied.

"I see" she smiled, "Well, shall I show you the palace gardens before your feast?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Let us be off then, please, follow me" nodding, I followed her out of the room, gently closing the door. Then, we turned right and headed down the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>The Palace Gardens<em>

My smile grew as we passed the doors to the reveal a beautiful rose garden. A small oasis was off to the side with a waterfall cascading into the small lake. Tree fines draped along the walls with white, wild roses. And on the ground were red rose bushes, planted and very well maintained. In the middle, a large, stone fountain with ancient Hieroglyphs printed around the base. I approached it to see small fish, swimming happily.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Bastet spoke.

"It's amazing" I replied in awe, turning to her I smiled, "I've never seen a garden so flourished and full of life."

Bastet agreed with the Princess.

"Bastet!" we both turned to see a girl with dark brown hair, with eyes to match, sprinting towards us.

"Yes, Mana, is something wrong?" Bastet asked.

Catching her breath as she halted before Bastet, she looked up to both of us, "Forgive me, but the feast is about to begin, we should make our way to the dining hall shortly" the young magician in training suggested.

"Of course" Bastet turned to me with an apologetic smile, "Apologies your highness, but we must be on our way. We can't have you late now can we?" she replied.

I gave her a small nod, "Of course" I agreed.

With one last glance at the garden, I turned and made my way back into the palace. As I walked, the young girl, Mana, introduced herself.

"I apologize for not properly introducing myself, I am Mana. It's very nice to meet you Princess" she gave a small bow in respect.

"Please, do not apologize. It's nice to meet you, as well" I bowed my head slightly.

Mana smiled, taking my hand in hers, "Oh, you're so kind Princess! Let us hurry! We do not wish for you to be late" she gently pulled me by the hand, leaving Bastet behind to scold Mana. However, I laughed, my spirits lifting as I had finally something to look forward to, living in the palace.

As a Princess being sheltered most of my life, I didn't have many friends, but this was an opportunity for me to make some. At least if I wasn't happy in my marriage, I would at least have a friend or two to give me support, right?

* * *

><p><em>The Dining Hall...<em>

The young prince entered through the double doors as he made his way with his father to the end of the table, guided by the council. Waiting for the arrival of King Aamir and his daughter, they stood by their seats. Seeing the prince's discomfort, Mahad smiled and whispered lowly.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see" the prince nodded, his eyes closed.

'I indeed hope so, my friend' suddenly, the horn sounded, announcing the presence of King Aamir.

* * *

><p><em>With Layla and Aamir<em>

I clutched my hand on to my father's arm, suddenly feeling nervous. My father looked down and smiled at me as he clutched the hand on his arm in his.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see" he spoke.

I nodded, trusting in my father's words. The horn sounded, echoes bouncing off the walls of the large room.

"Announcing, King Aamir and Princess Layla!" I inwardly groaned.

_'Must they do this? Is this really necessary?'_

I took a breath and walked with my father through the double doors. My arm wrapped around his as we walked. I kept my gaze towards the floor as we approached the table. Our seats were to the right of the Pharaoh, my father sitting closest to him.

"My dear, you can look forward should you wish, that is if you do not wish to injure yourself by walking into the seat" my father joked lowly.

Before I would retort with a remark, when I looked up, my eyes widened a tad.

* * *

><p><em>Prince Atem<em>

When the doors had opened, the prince opened his eyes, only to have them widen in an instant as he looked on. Mahad, knowing full well what the young prince was thinking, smiled a tad.

There stood King Aamir, with his daughter Layla. She... was beautiful. Her red-ruby eyes shined like the very stone itself, her raven hair curled and untamed with natural beauty as she wore the floor length gown with no sleeves to show off her glowing skin. She seemed to be just as nervous as he was.

'This... is who I am to marry?' he asked himself as he could not take his eyes off her. She kept her gaze to the ground as they approached the table. However, when her father spoke - not being able to understand what he said, however - she looked up and set her eyes upon him, her eyes widened as well.

* * *

><p><em>With Layla<em>

I stared upon the young prince, a small tint of blush covered my cheeks.

'He's... so handsome, is this really him?' I thought as I stared. His spiky purple hair and blonde streaks were very unique, I had never seen anything quite like it. However, what really caught my eye the most (other than the defined muscles), were his beautiful violet eyes. I could get lost in them if I stared too long.

Snapping out of my trance, we all sat in our seats, one of the servants being so kind as to help into my chair as he pushed me in.

"Thank you" I smiled at the young servant. Slightly nodding in respect, he smiled and attended to the others.

The Pharaoh smiled, announcing everyone to enjoy the feast.

* * *

><p><em>Roughly an hour later...<em>

The feast was wonderful and full of good cheer. My father and the Pharaoh had spoken of many things, laughing and enjoying themselves to many cups of wine. I smiled at my father, happy to see he had such a loyal and dear friend. From time to time, the prince and I would share a few glances. Sometimes, it was almost as if it were a game. Whenever one of us would get caught, we'd smile, but turn away and blush.

'He seems so kind... I guess I really did worry for nothing' I thought as he shared a laugh with his father. Smiling, I turned to my father as he stared down at me.

"Are you alright, flower?" he asked gently. Placing a hand on my father's arm, I smiled - truly smiled.

"Yes Baba, I'm fine" I meant it. He, in turn, smiled back at me as he turned back to the Pharaoh to continue their conversation.

Suddenly, I heard the Pharaoh called my name.

"Yes?" I turned to him as he smiled.

"Your father has told me you are an excellent rider, perhaps my son could take you tomorrow to visit our stallions?" the Pharaoh suggested.

A tint of blush appeared upon my cheeks, thankfully, it wasn't noticeable. I agreed, "Of course, I would be happy to accompany the prince" I turned to the prince, smiling warmly.

He returned the gesture as both my father and his winked at each other. Their plan had worked out.

After everyone's bellies were full with food and alcohol, it was time to retire. The council had been excused and the only remaining were both the Prince and I and our fathers. My father and the Pharaoh continued to carry on, not exactly paying attention to time. I held back yawn as I was quite tired from the journey, however I did not wish to be rude. Noting this, the young prince stood up carefully.

"Excuse me, father" and that was when I heard his voice for the first time, "but perhaps it would be wise to escort the princess back to her chambers. It is getting very late and I'm she's very tired" he turned to me and smiled as I blushed.

His father nodded in agreement. "Very well, please my son, if you will"

Behind me a servant was ready to help me out of my chair. I stood up as the servant pulled back my chair.

"Thank you" I acknowledge the servant again. The prince walked around the table, behind his father to approach me. Holding out his arm, he smiled, "Shall we?" he suggested.

I nodded, taking his arm, he escorted me out of the dining hall, unknowingly, our fathers snickered.

"They will make a fine King and Queen one day, I trust your son will take good care of my flower?" asked King Aamir.

"You can surely count on that, my friend" the Pharaoh smiled at the fleeting figures, disappearing behind the doors.


	3. The Charming Prince

_With Atem and Layla... _

I sighed in relief, gently loosening my grip on the prince, "Thank you, I did not wish to be rude to your father by asking to leave" I acknowledged the prince's kindness.

A charming smile formed across his lips, "It is of no matter, princess. I am happy to be of assistance" he replied.

Blushing again from the sound of his voice, I quickly smiled to hide the fact I was melting inside.

"Thank you" I thanked him again.

Nodding, he turned towards the hallway, "We should continue on our way, I will escort you back to your chambers" he said as you both walked.

"It is appreciated, my prince" I said.

"Atem" he suddenly said.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, wanting to verify what I heard.

"My name. There is no need for formalities when we are alone together, please, just call me by my name" he said, a soft smile as he looked to me.

Understanding I wouldn't always be calling him Prince, I nodded, "Alright, Atem. As long as you call me by my name. Layla" I said.

He agreed. Without really noticing, we had reached the door to my chambers. Unwillingly, I gently let go of his arm.

"I will have Bastet come for you in the morning. Then I will take you to the stables. Perhaps you may be able to teach me a thing or two about riding as I've heard your reputation precedes you" I giggled slightly.

"That sounds wonderful, do not worry, I will try my hardest not to embarrass you" I joked, lightly.

He chuckled softly, "I look forward to it" gently grabbing my hand, he kissed the top of it, my eyes widening softly.

"Until tomorrow, Layla" he softly let go and bowed his head lightly. Then turned and walked away to his own chambers.

I placed the hand he kissed over my heart as I walked back into my chambers. Closing the door softly, I smiled and leaned my forehead against the door.

'This must be a dream... He's so charming and handsome' a blissful sigh left my lips as I decided to retire for the night. I couldn't help but be excited for tomorrow...

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning...<em>

Listening to the sounds of birds chirping, I smiled as I slowly awoke from my slumber. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms up in the air as I yawned. And just in time too as I heard a familiar knock on my door.

"Princess Layla, may I come in?" the voice called.

"Yes, Bastet!" I returned her call.

Gently opening the door, she looked on the other side and smiled at me, "Good morning, Princess Layla, did you sleep well?" she asked.

I smiled blissfully, "Yes, very much so" I replied.

A twinkle, sparkled in her eyes as she looked at the expression on my face, knowing full well something must have happened last night for me to be in such good spirits. However, she did not press the matter, knowing her place.

"Well, if your highness is up, shall we get you prepared for today?" she suggested.

"Yes, that sounds grand" I clasped my hands together.

Nodding as I got out of bed and made my way towards the vanity, "Would you like for me to brush your hair?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, I can do it. Could I trouble you for some fresh water, I'm a little parched" I asked.

She smiled, "Of course, I must say, for a Princess, you're very humble" I blushed.

"My mother always taught me to respect everyone around me, no matter the status or nature of that person. For me to become Queen one day, I must be able to listen and understand my people if I am to lead them" I replied.

"Such wise words for one so young" she mused to herself, leaving the room to retrieve the water for you.

I grabbed my brush off the vanity and began to brush my hair, smoothing out any tangles or knots. My eyes wandered outside, smiling at the beautiful day it was. The sun was shining high above the sky, the heat was milder than usual, however, I couldn't complain. Birds chirping happily as the flew by. I put down the brush and pulled my robe closer to me as I walked outside on to the balcony. I placed my hands on the alabaster stone and looked forward. I could see the entire kingdom from where I was, it was an impeccable view. A small breeze flew by, allowing my hair to shift in the wind. I couldn't wait to spend the day with the prince. I blushed at the thought.

"Princess!" I heard from behind the door.

"Coming!" I hurriedly walked back inside, not knowing, that someone was watching me.

* * *

><p><em>With Atem... <em>

Awaking early in the morning was never something the prince looked forward to. However, this day, was different. Before having to prepare for his day with Layla, he decided to step out on his balcony for much-needed fresh air. It was a beautiful sunny day; the perfect opportunity to ride the horses to escape the stables for the day and stretch their legs outside the palace walls. Leaning his arms against the bannister, he looked on at the kingdom he would one day rule.

He could hear a two familiar voices in the adjoining room to his left. One was that of Bastet, the other, of Layla. He could hear the door close and someone approaching outside. The prince stared on as Layla walked out onto her balcony, not noticing the prince was out, watching her. She smiled as she stared down at the kingdom. A light breeze brushed her pair over her shoulders as she smiled. Before Atem could say a word, Bastet called for her.

"Coming!" then Layla disappeared.

A sigh left Atem's lips, but he smiled. He would have plenty of time with her later. For now, he had to get ready.


	4. The Outing

_Later, just after having breakfast..._

Both Atem and I walked outside and headed for the royal stables. Thankfully, it would only be him and I on our outing, no guards to keep watch over us. The had begun to set into the day as we walked under the sun. Luckily for me, I was wearing light clothing, no long dresses to weigh me down. As we walked, we conversed, trying to get to know each other prior to riding.

"So, you are an only child?" he asked as I nodded.

"Yes, I know it can be quite strange as most royal families have a larger amount of children, but I've heard it's the same for you as well" I replied.

"Yes, although I have wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister. With that said, however, Mana and Priest Mahad have always acted like a brother and sister to me since I was a young child" he chuckled slightly. Smiling, I said in turn, "They do seem to care deeply for you."

He returned the gesture, "Forgive me if this seems to personal, but, you never mentioned your mother" he noted as he looked to me.

I smiled sadly, "No, it's fine. Unfortunately, my mother past three years ago. She had taken very ill and there was nothing the healer could do" I answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I shouldn't have asked" he replied, feeling a tad bit guilty for bringing the subject up. I smiled and took his hand to get his attention. His eyes widened as he looked to me. I smiled, "It's alright, you did not know. And besides, I know my mother wouldn't want me to mourn. I'll always miss her, but that does not mean that she's still not in here" I pointed to my chest, where my heart resided.

His smile returning to his lips, he nodded, "You're right. I guess that would go the same for my mother as well" I nodded.

"Looks like we have more in common then many would think" I stated.

"I suppose you're right" looking down, he noticed I hadn't let go of his hand, however, he was not about to remind me.

We arrived at the stables shortly after. Walking in, we were greeted by one of the servants.

"Ah, my Prince, it is good to see you!" the man bowed his head in respect.

"You as well, Jahi" the prince greeted.

Jahi turned to me and smiled "And you must be Princess Layla, welcome to Egypt" he bowed to me.

I smiled, "Thank you, it is a pleasure to be here."

At that moment, a boy who looked no older than six, peered from around the corner to look to me and blushed slightly, "H-Hello Princess" he stuttered.

My heart melting at the sight of him, he was adorable! He had dark chestnut hair and large brown eyes. I gently bent down to his level, "Hello, and what is your name?" I asked, gently.

Fidgeting with his fingers as he walked out slowly, he replied lowly, "I-It's Gyasi."

"Hello, Gyasi, it's very nice to meet you" I greeted.

"Y-you as well, Princess" he replied, smiling.

"He is my son, please forgive him, he's quite shy" Jahi smiled as he placed a hand on his son's head.

"No need to apologize, Jahi, you must be proud to be raising such a sweet little boy" I dismissed his apology.

"Thank you, Princess, that means so much" Jahi bowed respectfully. I nodded then turned back to Gyasi.

"Well, Gyasi, I am in need of some assistance" I began, grabbing his attention, "I need a suitable horse for my outing with the Prince, can you help me with this task?" I asked.

Nodding his head as he smiled, I stood up, "Perfect, here, show me where we can find one" I held out my hand to him. The entire time I interacted with Gyasi, Atem could not help but smile at how kind and respectful I was.

'I cannot deny that she will one day be an excellent queen' he thought as he watched Gyasi slowly take hold of Layla's hand, leading her down the stables. He chuckled softly as he and Jahi followed close behind. Venturing down the stables, Gyasi slowed his pace as he pointed to one of the horses. I looked to see a beautiful, brown stallion with a small white diamond on his forehead and long white hair, cascading freely. I smiled down at Gyasi.

"Excellent choice! What is his name?" I asked.

"Eshe" he replied, smiling.

"Perfect, I will choose him then, thank you Gyasi" I thanked the little boy.

"You're welcome, Princess" he replied. I still held his hand as I bent down to look at him.

"Do you spend a lot of time here with your father?" I asked gently.

Nodding, he continued to smile. My grin grew, "Well in that case, would it be alright if I come to see you when I have a moment?" I asked.

Happy he made a new friend, he nodded gleefully. Laughing, I tightened my hold on his hand in a gentle squeeze, "It's a promise then" I let go of his hand and turned to Atem, "Shall we?" I asked.

Nodding, he smiled, "Let us go out from the stables for a moment while Jahi prepares the horses" he suggested.

"Right" we both headed outside while Gyasi helped his father with the horses.

Having a moment alone, Atem spoke, "You handle children so well, Gyasi is a very shy boy" he stated.

"He's very sweet, I'm sure he just needs a friend to open himself to" I explained.

"You may be right, still, I've never seen him so happy before" he stated as we looked inside the stables to see Gyasi laughing with his father as Eshe nuzzled his head with Gyasi, "He's very attached to that horse as well" Atem said.

"Ah, so that's why he wanted me to choose him" I acknowledged.

Chuckling, the Prince smiled, "I believe so."

* * *

><p><em>Just Outside The Palace Walls...<em>

Atem and I rode out from the gates, the horses running fast onto the dirt path as we past the villages. We were careful to take the paths less traveled on so we would not cause any troubles to the villagers.

"I'm surprised you can keep up!" I shouted into the wind as Atem laughed.

"I was about to say the same for you!" his horse gained speed as we rode out onto the path. After enjoying our little competition, we decided to stop by an oasis, not far from the path so the horses could drink and rest. As we came to a halt, before I could get off the horse, Atem was standing next to me, "Allow me" he offered. I smiled as I slowly slid down only for him to catch me by the waist as I was lowered to the ground.

"Thank you" I felt my cheeks burn a little. His hands were wrapped securely around me until, reluctantly, he let go. We took the reins of our horses and guided them to the oasis. As the horses rested, we both sat down on the ground and rested ourselves.

"I must say, your reputation does precede you. I must know, how long have you been riding horses?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Giggling softly, I turned to him, "Since I was eight years old, my father was terrified I would fall and hurt myself, but my mother encouraged that I ride, she said it was a skill that I should learn and that I will need for the rest of my life. It's funny, it's usually the mother that worries too much and the father to act more nonchalantly" I mused.

"Well, she is right that it is a useful skill" he agreed.

I grinned as I looked up towards the sky. The sun was shining brightly, no cloud in sight for miles. I pressed my hands to the ground as I leaned back and basked as the sunlight kissed my skin. It was so quiet, yet peaceful, no awkwardness hung in the air. I heard one of the horses make a small whining noise. I looked to the right and noticed Atem's horse was rolling around in the sand. I laughed slightly as Atem looked in his direction and joined in the laughter. The poor thing was probably being bitten by mosquitos. On that note, Atem was the first to stand, offering his hand to me.

"We should probably continue on our way" he suggested. Nodding, I took his hand as he helped me to stand. I brushed the sand off my clothing and walked to Eshe, hopping on with ease as I slightly pulled the reins. Atem mounted his horse as well and soon we were back on our way.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

It was just nearing lunch when we arrived back at the stables. Again, before I could dismount Eshe, the Prince was waiting for me. I giggled as I reached the ground, "Thank you" I decided to be brave, reaching up to kiss his cheek. Before I could see his reaction, I took hold of Eshe's reins and led him into the stables. Atem, with a slight blush on his face, proceeded to guide his horse into the stables.

Jahi met us before entering with a smile on his face, "Prince Atem, Princess Layla" he bowed his head in respect, "How was your ride?" he asked.

"It was excellent, thank you" Atem replied, giving the reins over to Jahi as I did the same to Gyasi.

"Thank you for recommending Eshe as my horse for the day, he's a beautiful horse" I smiled at the young boy.

Blushing, he smiled, "You're welcome" he said lowly.

"Come now, Gyasi, let's put the horses back, enjoy the rest of your day, your highness'" Jahi bowed again and walked with Gyasi and the horses inside.

"Bye!" I waved to Gyasi. He turned slightly and waved back.

"We should probably ready ourselves for lunch, will you allow me to be your escort?" he held out his arm.

"Oh, my Prince, you spoil me" I giggled as I gently took his arm as we walked inside.


	5. The Close Encounter

_A few days later..._

I couldn't believe how fast time was passing us by. The Prince and I had spent much time together, whether we were out riding the horses or relaxing in the gardens. I couldn't believe someone so charming and handsome existed, and I was to marry him! I sighed happily as I leaned against the balcony bannister, looking out to the villages. I wondered what today would bring. At the moment, the Prince was currently attending to important matters with his father, so I had the day to explore the kingdom. Mana had offered, along with High Priest Mahad, to accompany me on my journey into the towns. I wore a black sleeveless dress that my knees with a red sash tied to the waist with my Egyptian necklace. I also wore my gold bangles and my band on my head. One of the reasons I wanted to explore the towns was so I could meet with the villagers, so I could better familiar myself with them, after all, one day I would be ruling alongside the new Pharaoh.

"Oh Princess!" I heard the familiar voice of Mana on the other side of the door.

"On my way!" I called back. Quickly, I slipped on my sandals that reached my ankles and grabbed my red scarf so I could cover my head. Today was exceptionally hot, not uncommon for Egypt, however I did not want to take the chance. Opening the door, Mana smiled gleefully.

"Shall we?" she asked.

I nodded, "Absolutely!" I closed my door as we both headed for the gates to meet with Mahad.

* * *

><p><em>The Village...<em>

I walked with Mana by my side and Maha following close behind, along with two guards. Wanting to take extra precautions to ensure my safety, Mahad had also made sure guards were scattered around the village, but secretly disguised as commoners. He did not want to people to fear. As I walked into the town, Mana and I had got to know each other a little more. We spoke of her lessons with Mahad as she was to become a full-fledged magician, however she did have a long way to go.

I encouraged her, "It just takes time and practice, I'm sure you'll become the best magician in all of Egypt" I smiled.

"That means a lot, Princess, thank you! I know why the Prince has taken quite a liking to you" she winked.

Blushing, I decided to change the subject as I noticed we were approaching the market, "Look, let's go have a look over here." Mana, completely forgetting what we talked about, approached one of the merchants tables as she grabbed on to my hand.

"Mana, please be careful!" I hear Mahad shout.

"Don't worry, she's safe with me!" we stopped at the table as we examined the jewels. Behind the table, and older woman lifted her head and gasped slightly.

"Oh dear, Princess, I hadn't realized that you-" I brought up my hand to stop her, smiling.

"No, no, it's alright, I am just here to visit with the villagers" I looked down at the beautiful craftsmanship, "Did you make all of these?" I asked.

"Erm, yes, I did, with the help of my granddaughter of course" she smiled.

"They're beautiful" I examined each piece, "The craftsmanship is amazing" my eyes wandered as did Mana's.

The older woman smiled, "You're very kind, Princess" I grinned at her. I then noticed a little girl walk out from behind the corner of the shop with scarfs in her hands. Immediately, my eyes wandered to the beautiful colors.

"How much for those scarves?" I asked as the little girl placed them on the table.

The older woman looked to the side and smiled. Gently taking one of them in her hands, she presented it to me, "Which color, your highness?" she asked.

I examined the silk scarf, "The purple is beautiful, I would like that one please" I requested.

Placing the one she had in her hands down, she picked up the purple one to me, "Please take it, it is a gift" she smiled.

"No, I couldn't" I tried to protest, these villagers work so hard to make a living, it wouldn't feel right.

"Please, take it, I am just happy that someone like you appreciates my work and that is good enough payment for me" she smiled.

Taking the scarf in my hand, I gently took hold of her hands and nodded, "Thank you so much, it's beautiful, in fact" I slipped my scarf off and replaced it with the one the woman gave to me. I then ushered the little girl over to me. She paused, not knowing if she should.

"Go on, young one" the little girl smiled shyly and walked over to me. I bent down and placed the red material over her head and smiled.

"This scarf has been with me since I was about your age, and I think it's about time I retire it and give it to someone who will treasure it as much as I have, can you do that for me?" I asked.

The little girl nodded and smile, "I promise to take very good care of it, Princess" she held out her pinky.

I linked mine with hers and smiled, "Good, I'm counting on you" I stood up as waved as I continued on my way through the village, the little girl waving back along with her grandmother.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening...<em>

I had bathed and dressed into a teal colored gown that reached the floor with a gold belt and gold slippers. I had all my jewelry on as well as I walked out from my room, closing the door quietly. I turned only to see the Prince was waiting for me. I smiled and slipped my hand through his arm.

"I heard you had an eventful day in the village" the Prince inquired. Smiling I turned to look at him, "I did, everyone is so kind here" I replied.

He looked down and smiled, "I'm happy to hear that" the Prince looked at my attire and his smile widened, "You look beautiful" he said.

I smiled, a small tint of blush made its way to my cheeks, "Atem, you flatter me, thank you. You look handsome as well" I replied, giggling a tad as he chuckled lightly.

His laughter was music to my ears. I couldn't help but let my inner goddess mentally swoon.

We sat down in our seats at the table, my father insisted the Prince and I sit together so instead of my father at my left, it was Atem. As everyone ate, it was the same as usual, everyone was in good spirits, talking amongst themselves and laughing. Atem and I spoke to each other, secretly talking about our fathers and how they must have behaved when they were children. They acted as brothers more so then friends, with the way they laughed and continuously pat each other's back or have a petty argument over nothing. We both laughed quietly as to not draw attention to ourselves.

Suddenly, Atem stopped and looked up towards the second level. Feeling a bit alarmed I looked as well and noticed a shadow hiding next to one of the pillars.

Before I could say anything, Atem quickly tackled me out of the chair, to avoid the poison dart that headed in my direction, "Look out!" he shouted as we both hit the floor, however Atem had made sure to cover my head so I wouldn't get hurt. Immediately, everyone jumped from their seats.

"Stop that intruder!" I heard Seto's voice call. Having gotten up, Atem still held me as he scanned me for any marks or bruises.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

Being unable to speak, I nodded shakily.

"Layla!" my father rushed to my side and I immediately ran into his open arms, "My precious flower, are you alright?" he asked.

Nodding, I buried my face into his chest, fighting back tears as I was so terrified of what just happened.

"Bring this scoundrel before the Pharaoh!" they had apprehended the criminal and forced him to kneel before the Pharaoh. He was very displeased and I could see from the corner of my eyes that he was angry. My father was no exception.

"How dare you threaten the Princess, what you've done is unforgivable and will not go without severe punishment!" he shouted. The man just smirked, showing no guilt of what he had just done.

My father turned to Atem, "Thank you, Prince. Please, take my daughter to her room, this criminal will be dealt with accordingly" Atem nodded.

I retracted from my father as I turned to Atem, tears built around my eyes, however I refused to let them fall. Taking my hand, he lead me out of the dining hall as my father stayed back. I just wanted to get back into my room and try to forget tonight ever happened...


End file.
